Yami
Yami (闇) is a worldwide organization of martial artists who use their skills to gain power. Yami '''was created after '''WWII to keep the old arts alive becuse many martial artists died during the war. It is lead by the One Shadow Nine Fists and is divided into two divisions: the Hand-to-Hand Combat Division '''and the '''Weapons Division. Yami is the opposite of''' Ryozanpaku:' it has enough funds to become a nation of its own while '''Ryozanpaku' veers on the edge of bankruptcy. However, at the same time, the members of Yami lack the emotional bonds with one another that is so often present amongst the residents of Ryozanpaku. It should be noted that because Yami's operations are (currently) mostly in Japan and that its members are mostly Japanese, the organization mostly goes by the name "Yami". However, Christopher Eclair has called it by the name "L'Obscurite", meaning "The Darkness" in French, and then stating that its name was "'Yami' in this country", referring to Japan, indicating that the organization may be known by other names synonymous with "darkness" depending on the country of operations. Its members seem to anticipate an event known as the Eternal Setting Sun, which precipitates such a disastrous occurance that it brought WWII 'into action the last time it occurred. 'Members 'One Shadow, Nine Fists' The One Shadow, Nine Fists are the ten most powerful unarmed combatants of Yami and the leaders of the organization. Each member is a master of a different Martial Art and promotes the Satsujin ken (The Killing Fist) as their belief of what true Martial Arts are meant for. Each member also has a disciple, whom they have personally trained and who each make up the ten strongest members of YOMI. Each member is assigned an element as their symbol, which their disciples in YOMI use as well. Despite being working together, they do not get along well, with Silcardo saying the only reason they have come together is so that they can avoid fighting each other. Also to note are the names of the nine Fists with regard to their degree of cooperation with Yami. Masters such as Silcardo Jenazad, Agaard Jum Sai, and Ma Sougetsu have only "Fist" to show in their names while their titles speak of themselves not as "Fists" but as "God" or "Sovereign". In stark contrast are Ogata and Alexander, who are both "Fists" and cooperative with the other members of Yami. Yami selection is not based on the capability of its members as fighters, since this would easily diminish Yami's forces from the excessive fighting between its members. Rather, Yami bases its selection on the member's capability as a teacher. This is shown most clearly when Sougetsu replaces Ro Jisei after Natsu Tanimoto defeats Chou Enshin. When two''' Killing Fist''' Users 'fight, it is described as a darker collision of two souls trying to extinguish each other's existence. 'Unarmed Division Members Fortuna '('Defeated, In Prison) Li Tenmon (The Tumbling Fist, The Ground Fist) Ro Jisei 'Armed Division Members' Sai Kagero (defected Supersonic Iai Slash) Shigure's Father (deceased) 8th dan Kenjutsu Instructor (defeated) Yami Rapier Swordman (defeated) Yami Bow User (defeated) Yami Axe User (defeated) Kukuri User (defeated) Wakizashi User (defeated) Bantou Master (defeated) Spear of the West (defected) Spear of the East (defeated) Spear of the Core (defeated) Kyouken no Izayoi (defeated) Ishida (defeated) Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master Category:Disciple